A Trip to the Laundromat
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: What does sex even mean anymore? It's not pleasurable, it's not exciting. Duke Devlin finds himself having one-night stand after one-night stand, but all it does is make him feel worse and worse. Maybe a nostalgic trip through memory lane will help.


Here he was. In the same position he had been in countless times before. His hand slipping into his back pocket, tugging out a long chain of small, square foil wrappers. He'd tear one off, rip off one of the edges and carefully tug out its circular contents.

"Please hurry, Duke," the girl would whisper, wrapping her small arms around his neck. His face stayed flat as he went through the familiar process for umpteenth time that week. Yes, he was aroused enough to perform, but he wasn't enjoying himself. He'd wake up the morning after next to her, a content smile across her unaware face. He'd get up, get dressed, and leave.

He'd leave her, he'd leave his promises, he'd leave their relationship, and, sometimes, he'd even leave the city. But he liked it here in Domino. Even though it had been years since he graduated, he couldn't bring himself to leave. Everyone he knew from those years was gone. Téa had left for America. Yugi was studying archaeology. He didn't know the where-abouts of the other two. The memory of his love rivalry with Tristan used to bring a nostalgic smile to his face. But now it was just a nagging reminder of how miserable he had become.

He hadn't had friends before them, and now they were gone, as fast as they came. They were all happy. So what did Duke have; a new girl to fuck every night? What good did that bring for him? None of them wanted more than a one night stand, and neither did he. Half the time, he wasn't even interested in interacting with them, let alone sleeping with them. But he was so uninterested; he didn't even feel like bothering with rejecting them. So he would sleep with them anyway, just so it was over with.

That childish friendship was basically the only love Duke had known for his teenage years. The amount he traveled; his disinterest in getting involved with a girl beyond her body. It used to excite him; to interest him. Now it had become too tedious and repetitive. The chase was the only fun thing. But in his current state, he didn't even have that. The girls would just fall in his arms. The sex was beginning to become boring. It was without pleasure, without merit. All it was was time wasted. Even if there was something exciting, like the use of restraints and chains, it was boring.

This night was like every other. The girl fell back, satisfied and panting. Duke would sit on his knees, unsatisfied, and tug off his protection before letting his eyes linger out the bedroom's window. He could leave at any moment. He could leave as many rooms as he wanted, as many times over. But he'd still be trapped here- in this repetitive life.

The girl would turn to him and lift a weary arm to stroke his face. She would ask if he was alright. He would nod. And she would begin to complimenting his techniques and abilities. That was when he stopped listening. It was the same words. _Good_, _unbelievable_, _incredible_. They started to seem hollow. They didn't mean anything to him. They didn't give him confidence, they didn't give him pride. They just sat in his mind, burning a permanent hole against the flesh.

He kept this in his mind as he made his decision. It was three _AM_. It wasn't his usual time to leave, but he couldn't fall asleep. It was restless, being surrounded by a new scent every night. It grew more and more difficult to remember what his own bed smelt like. The scent of sex, rubber, sweat and perfume would stay clinging to his body, eventually growing across his own sheets. It truly had become something he was too used to, something he couldn't escape.

He gently swiped the duvet off his body with his arm before sitting up. He hung over his knees for a moment to rethink his decision. _Yes._ He lifted a leg and reached it over to the floor. Once he was placed, he stood, zipping up the pants he was still wearing. His eyes wandered across the woman's floor in an attempt to locate his shirt. Once he found it, he tugged it over his head and looked to the floor. He tip toed his way from the room, quietly tugging the door open and gently pulling it shut.

He gave the world a neutral once over, spinning his keys around his finger. He threw himself over his car's door, falling down into the driver's seat. He would start his car and tug at the gear shift, his tires squealing against the pavement as he took off. Then it would happen again. The girl would wake up to him gone. Who knew what she did after that. Perhaps she cried, perhaps she'd take in a breath of relief.

"What do you think you're doing, Duke?" Joey would scold him, holding out a threatening fist. "Why should I let you go near my sister if this is how you treat woman?" Tristan would give him an agreeing nod, a disappointed, serious look across his face.

"You're pathetic, man."

Duke tried to keep his eyes on the road, one hand on the gear shift and one hand on the steering wheel. He had to admit he felt a bit weary. His chest ached slightly. _I _am_ pathetic,_ he thought to himself, his gaze faltering for a moment. He looked back up and slowed to the red light ahead. Nobody was around either than one car driving the opposite direction. Duke couldn't help but wonder about the guy in that car. Was he in the same position as him? Was that guy also running from some one night stand?

His foot fell against the gas pedal once again and the card jerked as the gears shifted. Where was he going? Did he even want to go home? What was there to do there? His eyes wandered the streets. A few convenience stores were open, but Duke wasn't interested in anything like that. _I know where I want to go._

He turned left suddenly, barely slowing down make it safe. No one was on the streets for him to hit. He drove longer, longer, longer. Then there it was. He slowed his car and pulled to the side. His eyes crossed over the shop before he pushed his car door open. He wandered to the other side and leaned against his car, his arms crossed. It was chilly, but he could care less. He looked up at the Game Shop, his eyes a bit screwed.

This is where Yugi once lived- Where you could always find him- Where you could always find them; All of them. Duke could feel his eyes stinging a bit and his mouth turned upwards. He could see them all now, in their school uniforms, standing outside the front door and waving expectantly at them.

"Duke!" Téa would call, a hand to her mouth. Joey would follow close behind.

"Where've you been, buddy?" he would ask, in a threatening tone. Duke would smirk and push back a bit of his bangs before pushing himself from the car and joining the group.

But that was just a fantasy. The lights were all off. The silence was deafening. He stared at the front door, almost expecting it to open and for Yugi to step out, his puzzle around his neck, wearing his school uniform even though it was Sunday.

"Duke?"

His head lifted a bit. That annoying voice... He looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there he was. Tristan dashed across the street. Something fluttered in his chest, and he pushed himself off his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the brunette replied walking towards him. "I haven't seen you in forever, man! How've you been?" His face was bright and peppy. But why? What was there to be so happy about?

"I've been worse," Duke responded, looking back up at the shop. Suddenly it didn't feel so chilly. Duke fell back against his car, but kept his arms at his side. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tristan rested his back against the car, also.

"So did you get the same letter I did? I drove over right away after getting it back in Tokyo," Tristan informed him, holding his thumb over his shoulder as if the city was just around the corner.

"So that's where you went, huh?" Duke said with a laugh. Wait—"A letter?" His head turned towards the brunette, who gave him a quizzical look. _I haven't checked my mail in forever._

"Yeah. Universities are out for summer vacation now, so Téa decided to come visit. She should be getting here from the airport any minute now." When Tristan was done explaining, Duke's eyes widened. Everyone was going to be here? His question began to be answered as yet another car pulled up. This time it was a run-down looking pick-up truck. It was green and rusty. From the driver's side, Joey's blonde hair popped out. He stepped to the pavement just as Serenity was appearing from the other side.

"Tristan! Duke!" she cried, racing across the street. Joey followed close behind. Duke could tell just by looking at him that he had changed. He looked mature and experienced instead of smug. Duke turned back to the girl in front of him. Her arms wrapped around both of their necks. Both boys blinked, trying to keep their arms off her.

The group that had gathered spoke for nearly 10 minutes. As each and every one passed, another bitter pin was tugged from Duke's back. His gentle smile grew into one of pure bliss. He even started to feel over-heated. It was three _AM_ and he was here with all of his friends. All his friends he thought had abandoned him. All his friends he thought he had lost. They were all here.

The group let out a unionised laugh just as the game shop's door opened. Duke turned, almost in disbelief as Yugi's head popped from the space. "You guys don't like to stay quiet, do you?" he teased with a smirk, his hands wrapping around the door.

"Yugi!" Joey cried, rushing over. Yugi met him half way. He had grown so much. He looked like he was about five foot ten now. He wasn't scrawny anymore, either. Unfortunately for his appearance, his hair was still just as spiky and ridiculous as always.

The two came back up to the group. All the heat Duke felt before was growing more and more intense. Suddenly, he began to forget what he was so upset about earlier. Why was he so worked up over one night stands? He didn't have to have them. So why was he just realising this now? What did the lack of these people do to him? Surely more than just make him lonely. All his thoughts from earlier started to seem surreal.

The night continued outside the shop. The group eventually ended up on the grass. The street was riddled with their cars. Above, the sky was scattered with stars. They were all laying back in a circle, their heads next to each other. Duke stayed silent for the most part. He kept his eyes closed, simply enjoying the company and the breeze. He smiled at all the laughter that was surrounding him. He felt happy here.

Eventually, the final car pulled up. It was a taxi. The back door broke open, and Yugi was the first to be sitting up, his eyes wide with anticipation. Duke's eyes stayed on him. He was getting so flustered. He closed them again as he heard Téa's high heel clack against the pavement. She pushed herself to her feet, one hand on the top of the door. Eventually, more and more of everyone around sat up to greet her. Her hair was longer now. That was all Duke had time to notice before everyone began to roar with excitement.

Duke kept his head resting in the grass. Eventually he'd have to go back to his home. This time with these guys couldn't last forever. He'd have to go back to his sex-smelling sheets, his solitude and his repetitive lifestyle. The laughing and chatter continued, and it eventually starting tugging Duke away into a light slumber.

No, this night wouldn't last forever. But the memories would. And he promised himself at that moment that never again would he forget about these people, nor what they meant to him, just because it had been a while since their last interaction. These goofy, childish people were what made him more than just a guy at the bar. They're what made him who he was. So as disgusting as his life felt, and as lonely as he seemed, he knew that all he needed to cheer himself up was a nap in the grass.

And maybe a trip to the Laundromat.


End file.
